


With This Ring

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, Jealousy, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: It's your first undercover assignment, but the resident genius is too happy about it.





	

_**With This Ring** _

_**[This is for the request - Can you write something where the reader has to go under cover as a couple with Morgan and Spencer is super jealous, maybe possessive Reid?]** _

_**“Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy, he thought. For the price of admission, you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistible urge to commit murder, and an inferiority complex. Yippee.”** _   
_**― J.R. Ward, Dark Lover** _

 

“Since everyone’s been relayed their assignments I say we should get to work.”

“Oh, do you need me back in the lair yet? I want to help with Y/N’s makeup.”

You smirked over at Garcia. “In emergencies I have been known to be able to pretty myself up.”

“But you need to take it up a level, you’re going to be out there at night, you have to shine if you want to catch the unsub’s attention.”

Hotch actually smiled at this. “She’s right.”

Garcia slapped your arm before turning to JJ. “And we have to find the perfect dress!”

“What do we need a dress for?

“You’re late, Reid.”

Spencer unclasped his messenger bag before taking a seat. “Sorry, the transit I was on had been delayed.”

“Well, you missed out pretty boy, Y/N and I got hitched.”

Spencer’s forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows went up. “What?”

You laughed. “Not literally, Spence. It’s to catch the unsub, I am excited though, my first undercover assignment.”

Morgan put his arm around you, squeezing you to his side. “And don’t forget the perk of being Mrs. Morgan for the night.”

You pushed him, playfully. “Oh, yeah, such a privilege.”

“Hey, now, don’t be like that; I’m just as honored to have such sweet honey on my arm.”

You laughed again, until you heard a deep snort.

“You okay, Spence?”

He looked surprised to be caught. “What? Oh, yeah, peachy.”

 

_**Gif by spencerreideuphoria** _

Actually, he didn’t, he looked pissed. “Peachy, huh?”

“Come on, Y/N, we have too much to do to get ready. We need to find the dress for tonight.”

You stumbled as Garcia pulled you from your seat. “Never thought shopping would come with this job.”

“It has now, so come on.”

You don’t know why you were bothering with going through the racks, though you got the final say, the girls were the ones picking out dresses for you to try on.

“How about this one?”

You grimaced at the straps, nothing there but a few pieces of material to cover some choice areas. “I don’t think so, remember, this guy wants the girls to look upper class but timid, subdued, while their partner is an egotistical, alpha male.”

“No wonder Morgan was picked.”

You giggled at Prentiss. “Now that’s mean, Garcia, are you going to stand for that?”

“Absolutely not, it’s bad enough my Adonis has been taken away, I don’t need to hear his name being dragged through the sewers.”

You laughed as Prentiss held up her hands in defense.

“Oh, guys, how about this one?”

JJ winced. “That looks like something you’d wear to work.”

“Yeah, so it looks like me.”

“But you have to be someone else, plus it’s a night club not a business lunch.”

“Fine.”

It took hours, you haven’t even gotten to the actual work part of the assignment and you were already exhausted. After finding a dress you agreed upon, which Garcia didn’t fully, you had to pick out shoes. Then get back to the bull pen so Rossi could debrief you while having your hair and make-up done.

“It’s okay to talk but nod as much as you can. It’s better to appear that Morgan is making all the decisions.”

“Can do.”

“You might not feel it now but you may get nervous, that’s natural, use it to your advantage here. If you’re too sure of yourself the unsub may find someone else to target.”

“Okay.”

You could hear boisterous tones coming out of Hotch’s office as he and Spencer exited.

“I’m just saying strategically it may not be the right match.”

“That’s enough, Reid.”

“What’s going on?”

Hotch looked over his shoulder at Spencer who looked like he got his hand caught on a mousetrap.

“I just don’t think you should be the one doing this, Y/N.”

“Gee, thanks Spence, and here I thought you’d be happy for me for finally getting out there.”

“I am! It’s just that I think –“

“What? That I can’t do my job? That I’ll crack under pressure? Screw you, Reid, I thought you were my friend.”

He deflated then, you angrily stomping away.

It was easier than you thought, even with Reid’s words eating away at you, maybe that helped the image, you weren’t sure. But your shoulders were more slackened than they meant to be and you huddled yourself more into Morgan’s large frame. He kept his arm around you as you veered through the crowds. Occasionally, you would look down at the platinum band on your left hand. Giving shy grins up at your partner when he kissed the finger.

“You two don’t have to touch that much you know.”

 

_**Gif by theonewiththevows** _

Reid’s voice from the earpiece flared your anger again. And you rolled your shoulders before kissing Morgan’s cheek. You could almost feel Reid’s fumes.

“Don’t you two look cozy.”

You turned in Morgan’s arm at the unfamiliar voice.

“White male, mid-forties, his physique matches along to the descriptions keep an eye on him.”

You wanted to nod at Hotch’s voice but kept still and silent.

Morgan grinned while pulling you closer. “I’d say we are.”

“You two married?”

You were about to answer, but Morgan beat you to it. You flushed at breaking character, noting the unsub saw.

“I think the lady was about to answer.”

Morgan pursed his lips, feigning a tad aggravation. “I can speak for her just fine.”

“Aww, I see. Well, congratulations. Hope you enjoy yourselves.”

“Thanks we will.”

You breathed out the air you had been holding. Morgan bending down to your ear.

“You did good.”

You smiled up at him. Still upset at your fumble.

Now that the two of you had caught his attention, the two of you made your way to leave. Hoping he gained enough interest to follow.

“So where to now?”

He shrugged, holding onto your arm. “The park nearby is the best bet. It should be deserted this time of night giving him the opportunity to try and overpower us.”

You nodded, letting him walk you along the sidewalk. It was cold and you were glad to have a warm body next to you.

“If you two have baited him, you don’t have to be that close together now. He’ll need to sidestep Morgan anyhow.”

You nearly scowled at the bitterness in Reid’s tone. Apparently you and Morgan weren’t doing your jobs right…still.

“He might be right. We should seal the deal though.”

Pulling away he had your hands clasped together, swinging them as you would see couples do. Before bending down and giving you a peck on the lips. You were about to grin when your body hunched over, the blare of white noise ringing your ears before suddenly going away.

“Goddamit Reid!”

You and Morgan looked at one another, neither of you having an answer of why Spencer would be acting like this.

“You know, you’re not as good as a kisser as you make out to be, big boy.”

His eyebrow arched, clicking his teeth with his tongue. “Oh, really? Are you suggesting I try again?”

You snorted, when Morgan was wrenched back from you a nylon rope wrapped around his neck.

“You heard her, she might think you’re worth a damn at kissing, but maybe I could give it a try.”

You pulled your pistol from the purse, not taking your eyes off the unsub. “FBI, let him go now!”

“FBI, huh? Now what would be the point in letting go if I’m going to prison anyways?”

It was then you saw something glinting in his hand, a clip blade about to descend. Propelling forward you grasped the arm with the weapon, getting the man to spin in your direction giving Morgan enough of an opening to get out of the hold.

“You little bitch!”

You went to duck, hoping Morgan would get him instead of having to shoot, but then a dull ache welled up on your side, escalating to sharp fire as you fell.

“Y/N!”

Morgan was able to tackle him, taking the knife from his grasp.

“We need EMT here NOW! An agent has been stabbed. Repeat agent has been stabbed.”

You looked at the sticky crimson on your hands, briefly irked that you wouldn’t be able to take the dress back as fatigue came strong. You shook your head.

“I’ll be alright.”

“You will, just stay awake, Y/N.”

You could hear sirens approaching. People yelling as your sight went fuzzy.

“I feel like I want to puke.”

You didn’t, you fell face first on the sidewalk.

Everything was still fuzzy as you came to, but your ears were alert. The sounds of beeping, and IV’s dripping bringing you further awake.

“Y/N?”

“Spence?”

Your mouth was parched, and the sound came out more as a bleat than an actual word. You went to turn to him, only to have the pain shoot up your side.

“Don’t move, they were able to stitch you up, but the wound went deeper than they first thought so you shouldn’t put too much pressure on it until it heals.”

“Is Morgan, okay?”

“He’s fine, a rope burn on his neck is all.”

“And the unsub?”

“Booked and awaiting trial. You did well, Y/N.”

“I’m sorry I got so mad at you. I just – I felt kind of attacked, like you didn’t believe in me and it hurt. It was childish, especially since all of this could have gone a lot worse.”

“But it didn’t. And you don’t have to apologize. It was me being childish. I think…since you first…I see you…I was jealous, Y/N.”

You looked at him, stunned. “What were you jealous of, Spence? Don’t tell me you wanted to wear the dress.”

He shook his head, smiling. “No, I was jealous of Morgan.”

“Why?”

He licked his lips. “Because I can see it, Y/N. Even before this I could see a ting on your finger. I’ve watched you move them so often it was easy to bring up the image of a band sparkling on your finger. But it wasn’t supposed to be Morgan giving it to you, it was supposed to be me.”

“Spence.”

“I know it’s crazy, I just…”

You went to take his hand, flicking the tubing so you could grasp it. “I’ve thought things about you too, Spence. I just never…with this job and everyone leaving all the time and things happening. It didn’t seem possible, and if something went wrong I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“I don’t think that’d happen to us.”

You smiled. “Maybe not. And yeah, maybe for right now I don’t see a ring. But I see you, and I think that is pretty damn good to me.”

He exhaled, grinning. “It sounds good to me, too, Y/N.”

 

**_Gif by crimnatic_ **


End file.
